Strategy
by AnimationNut
Summary: Being the smallest members of the Devil Bats means that there are some obstacles they have to overcome, both on and off the field. The greatest challenge is reaching the top shelf, but they've developed a strategy in order to get to it. Their friends are greatly amused.


**I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

 **Strategy**

The Huh-Huh Brothers were the first to arrive at the Devil Bats clubhouse that particular afternoon and as such they were the first to discover the peculiar sight inside. Since weird things tended to happen every day to the American football team (mostly because of Hiruma), the three were not too fazed. They merely paused in the threshold of the locker room, school bags slung over their shoulders. They exchanged glances of bemusement and, since they had yet to be discovered, decided to wait and see how this scene played out.

The sound of wheels skittering against the pavement and loud inane chattering soon signified the approach of the Taki siblings. The small Deimon Devil Bats trio were too focussed on their task to hear them and Kuroki quickly went to intercept them outside.

"Shut up," he snapped. "You'll interrupt them."

Suzana came to a halt, sending a small wave of stones clattering against Kuroki's already-scuffed shoes. She tilted her head to the side, expression curious. "Interrupt what, Kuro-kun?"

"Ah-ha-ha!" Flipping his blonde locks to the side, Taki said cheerfully, "Isn't it obvious, my sister? They're in the middle of planning a surprise for me and don't want it to be ruined—"

Kuroki's hand shot out to cover the blonde's mouth and he dragged him inside, grumbling under his breath. Suzana followed after them and when she realized what Kuroki was talking about, her face lit up and she had to resist the urge to squeal. "It's adorable," she gushed quietly.

Jumonji snorted softly. "You mean—"

"—completely ridiculous," finished Togano, idly adjusting his tinted glasses.

"Like usual," agreed Kuroki.

"I could teach them a better technique," said Taki, his voice muffled due to Kuroki's hand still covering his mouth. It was hastily snatched away when the Huh-Huh Brother felt the blonde's lips move against his skin.

It was not long after when Yukimitsu and Ishimaru arrived, pausing behind the group and peering over their shoulders. Yukimitsu was torn between amusement and concern over what he realized an oblivious Sena, Monta and Komusubi were attempting.

"Aren't you going to help them?" he asked.

"Hell no." Togano grinned. "This is hilarious."

"If we step in now we might break their spirit," said Suzana seriously. "They'll be able to do it."

Ishimaru furrowed his brow. "That's not really a good form…"

Jumonji nearly jumped out of his skin and he whirled around. "Damn, make a little noise next time. Scared the hell outta me."

Yukimitsu lightly patted a dismayed Ishimaru's shoulder. "Don't mind, don't mind."

Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi and Doburoku were next to arrive. The Devil Bats captain raised an eyebrow at the sight of the group clustered near the door and his fingers inched for his machine gun to get them moving. But the unnerving silence emitting from the normally unruly and rambunctious lot caused him to pause. He sauntered forwards, hands slung in his pockets, and towered over them, easily able to see what had snared their attention.

"Kekeke. You've got to be freaking kidding me."

Musashi's lips twitched into a smile. "They sure do figure things out."

"Do what? I can't see!" snapped Doburoku. Musashi lifted him up onto his shoulder and when the coach finally saw what they were on about, he snorted. "That's one way to do it."

"Eh…Hiruma, Monta-kun is pretty high up," said Kurita worriedly. "Maybe we should—"

"The damn midgets will be fine," cut in Hiruma, his eyes intent on the three figures attempting to create a human totem pole. Monta was struggling to stay secure at the top, Sena clutching his ankles and trying to find some purchase on Komusubi's shoulders. Monta would have a pretty hard fall on the cement floor, Sena was in line to crack his head off of the bench and Komusubi was at risk of getting crushed by the two of them.

The captain studied them for the slightest sign of one beginning to waver. The Huh-Huh Brothers, who were at the front of the gathered group, were shifting their feet every so often, ready to jump into action should they fall. Suzana clasped her hands together, lips moving in a quiet chant, Yukimitsu and Ishimaru pumping their fists to the rhythm of her cheer. Taki combed his fingers through his hair, lips curling into a slight frown as Sena hastily grabbed hold of Komusubi's hair to keep from toppling completely and regain his balance. Musashi and Doburoku were watching with intrigue, impressed with the method in which the trio had developed to figure out their problem.

Mamori was the last to arrive, cheerful smile morphing into one of perplexation when she noticed they were all standing silently. "What—?"

"Shut up, damn manager, you'll ruin it."

Glowering at Hiruma for the unflattering name, she stood on her tiptoes to peer over them. Her eyes tripled in size at the dangerous stunt they were trying to pull and she immediately started forwards, her Protect-Sena instincts taking over. Hiruma cut out an arm and wound it around her shoulders, forcibly pulling her back and smoothing his long fingers over her mouth to cut off her protests.

"Tch. He's taken worse hits from the field, so I don't know what you're worrying about. I thought you learned you don't have to baby the damn shrimp anymore," he said, a sharp grin spreading across his face at the murderous glare she sent him. She jammed her fist into his side but he ignored it, amusement increasing tenfold and returning his attention to the Deimon Midgets.

"I can't hold it much longer," groaned Sena, arms trembling as he tried to keep Monta supported on his shoulders. "Hurry up, Monta-kun."

"I'm tryin'!" he hissed, straining to reach across the metal shelf. "You need to straighten your legs!"

"All your force!" declared Komusubi.

Mustering as much strength as he could, Sena straightened out his trembling legs and hoisted Monta higher. The catcher managed to reach all the way to the back and seize the object of their goals—three pairs of football gloves.

"Got 'em!"

Suzana, unable to restrain herself any longer, leapt into the air and gave an enthusiastic whoop. "Whoo-hoo, Deimon Midgets rule!"

There were three shrieks of surprise and a harsh jolt that caused the human tower to sway dangerously, enough for the Huh-Huh Brothers to start forwards. But Monta grabbed hold of the metal shelf to steady themselves and the three stared uncomprehendingly at the group observing them.

"Huh?" uttered Monta.

"Huuh?" squeaked Sena, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment.

"Han?!" cried Komusubi.

Jumonji's eyes narrowed. "I think the brats are making fun of us."

"We haven't taught them a lesson in a while," said Toguna with a smirk.

"We'll show them," declared Kuroki, cracking his knuckles in a mock-threatening manner.

"Eh? No! We didn't mean to!" said Sena hurriedly. "It's just—we didn't even notice. How long have you been here?"

"Five or six minutes, for us anyway." Jumonji shrugged casually. "The rest came soon after."

" _You've been here, watching us struggle, and not one of you offered to help?"_ shrieked Monta in outrage.

Hiruma grinned. "You damn shrimps won't always be rescued. You gotta figure crap out yourselves. You got what you wanted in the end, so stop whining."

"We did it!" said Komusubi proudly.

Sena blinked down at him and smiled. "Yeah, we did." He then looked over at his friends and furrowed his brow in concern over Mamori's current position. "Mamori-neechan, are you okay?"

"She's perfectly fine!" said Suzana cheerfully, looking adoringly at her favourite future couple.

Mamori managed a nod and Hiruma finally released her. The girl swung on her heel and raised her clipboard so that it was inches away from the tip of his nose. "One of these days," she growled.

Hiruma smirked widely. "Just try, damn manager."

She smacked him in the shoulder with her clipboard in frustration before storming over to assist the small trio. "Here, Monta-kun. I'll help."

Eyes lighting up, Monta wasted no time in jumping into her waiting arms. "My hero," he said dazedly.

She set him down carefully and extended her arms to Sena. Though he could have jumped to the floor with little trouble, he accepted her help, standing still as she fussed over his appearance. He knew she couldn't help it sometimes and he regarded her warmly.

"I'll go shopping for a ladder tomorrow," she promised, reaching out to give Komusubi's head an affectionate pat. "We'll keep it in the closet."

"What were your gloves doing all the way up there?" asked Yukimitsu curiously.

Komusubi shrugged and Sena admitted, "We don't know. We were looking for them and when I climbed on the bench, I saw them. But it was too far away to reach from there so we had to figure out another way."

"Oh, those were yours?" said Taki obliviously. "They were left on the floor so I very helpfully placed them there."

Sena gave a quiet laugh and Komusubi grunted in annoyance. Monta thrust out his gloves and snapped, "It has my name on the tag!"

Taki blinked. "I didn't notice."

As laughter broke out amongst the others Monta scowled. "That's it. I'm going back to the baseball club."

"That's a damn good idea," sneered Jumonji, slamming his foot into Monta's backside.

"We'll punt you there ourselves," cackled Kuroki.

"There's a no return policy," declared Toguna.

A series of gunshots caused everyone to immediately face Hiruma. Slinging his weapon over his shoulder, he ordered, "No more slacking. Get ready and be on the field in five minutes. Cerebos will come get you if your late."

The players hastily scrambled to their lockers to get their football uniforms and Suzana and Mamori rushed to wait outside, the red-haired girl managing to duck and avoid a swat from the devil. Hiruma shook his head and eyed the Deimon Midgets, who were wrestling into their jerseys.

"At least they can think up strategies," he mused aloud with a grin, "even if they are crap."


End file.
